Disposable pull-on diapers are known having front and rear waist regions at least one of which is elastically stretchable in the circumferential direction. Other disposable diapers are also known having a midsection of a waist region overlapping with a body exudates absorbent structure which includes none of elastics under tension and lateral regions of the body exudates absorbent structure which include elastics under tension so that the midsection is not formed with gathers/creases and the lateral regions are formed with gathers/creases.
For example, JP 2001-145666 A (PTL 1) discloses a disposable pull-on diaper as an example of the absorbent article and, in this disposable pull-on diaper, waist elastics are attached under tension to a region in which no absorbent body is present so that an elasticity may develop and the waist elastics are cut without being attached to a region in which the absorbent body is present so that the elasticity may substantially not develop and none of gathers/creases may be formed.
In a method for manufacturing the absorbent article disclosed in JP 2001-286504 A (PTL 2), waist elastics are interposed between a pair of exterior sheets. The waist elastics for a region in which the absorbent body is not present are secured. The waist elastics for a region in which the absorbent body is present are cut and secured with a heat processing and a pressure processing.